A Little Bit Of Colour In Our Lives
by SexySlytherin98
Summary: What if the Cullen's had another vampire called Katie in there lives? READ IT! It is a lot better then it sounds!


**A/N. Hiii i hope u like this one! Plz review! :) SexySlytherin98  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Edwards POV<p>

I was sitting around watching the TV with Jasper, Emmett and Alice.( Our parents, Carlisle and Esme, were out hunting. And my sister and wife, Bella and Rose, were shopping for school stuff) we were all waiting for our sister Katie to come back from her date.

Katie is the youngest of our family; she was changed a 5 years ago when she was 15 by Carlisle after she was shot in a house robbery.

_**Past**_

_She was home alone asleep in her bed when she heard a noise coming from her lounge room, so she walked out and saw the robber._

_She screamed and the robber panicked and shot her in the chest and ran away. Carlisle was hunting nearby and heard her scream and the sound of a shot so he ran to where the noise came from and saw Katie laying on the floor in a huge pool of blood, she was unconscious and her pulse was weak. Carlisle new that he had to make a choice he could let a young woman die or change her into a vampire. He choose to change her, he felt it was wrong to let a young woman die. So he carried her back to our house and changed her. _

_After three days of screaming her heart stopped and she opened her eyes, she gasped at her new senses, then noticed that the whole family was in the room staring at her. She looked at us and smiled as she said "Have I got something stuck in my teeth or am I just that beautiful?" we all laughed. From the start Katie fitted into our family._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

A few days later we found out Katie had a power.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Past<strong>_

_We were all sitting around the house, we were ditching school because it was a sunny day, Katie had just came back from hunting and was sitting on the lounge watching Glee, a TV show she watched when she was human, when all of a sudden a breaking news flash came through about a missing girl. _

_The whole family heard the news flash and came to watch what was happing. "A young girl of the age of 15 has been reported missing" the news lady said " She was reported missing by her parents, when they came home from a holiday, only to find that their daughter was missing and that there was blood all over the place. The girls name is Katie Williams." We all gasped and looked at Katie. Her face was looked shocked , her mind was blank. The news lady continued." We will now go to a press conference with the girls' parents" The Tv faded to what looked like a police station, there were three people standing out the front, two men, one woman, one was dressed in a police uniform the other two were dressed in normal clothes. The woman spoke " I am Katie's mother, and I would like to know what happened to my little girl" she said with tears in her eyes. "If anyone has information on what happened to Katie please ring the police. I just want my little girl back, I love you Katie" then the Tv added and went back to Glee. _

_We all looked back at Katie. She looked like she would cry if she could. Then all of a sudden it started raining, I looked at my father in curiosity. Could Katie be making it rain? I was pulled out of my thoughts when a wave of calm went through the room. _

_As Katie started to calm down the rain started to ease. My father looked at Katie and said "Katie, sweetheart, can you think of something that makes you really happy. Something that will make you laugh." Katie looked at him confused, "Why?" she asked. "I just want to see something" he explained. Katie, who was still a little confused, started going through her human memories. Katie was silent for a few seconds, but then spoke. "There was the time my family went camping and I got knocked out by a tree" she said with a smile. The whole family chuckled. "Will you tell us the story?" My mother asked in a soft voice._

_Katie smiled and started to tell us the story, Half way through the story and we were all laughing "Anyway I thought it would be a cool thing to try and go down the rapids in a kayak, So I got the kayak all ready to go and hopped in and started to go down the rapids but when I was halfway down a tree branch hit me in the head and knocked me out" She finished. We all started laughing harder at the image of Katie getting hit in the head by a tree branch. Suddenly Katie hair turned pink! We all stopped laughing and gasped._

"_What?" Katie asked. Emmett answered her "Your hair! It's pink!." _

"_WHAT!" Katie screamed as she ran to the mirror. "What the hell!" she exclaimed as she saw her reflection. But then her hair changed again it went to the colour blue. Katie gasped again, "Whats going on?" she asked father, "I don't know Katie but I think you might have a ability" dad answered._

_It turned out that Katie did have ability. A unique ability._

_When she is mad her hair turns red and she can light fires._

_When she is sad her hair is dull and she makes it rain._

_When she is happy/Bubbly her hair is pink and she can turn things pink and can makes bubbles_

_When she is shocked/scared her hair is blue and she can perform a shield around her and others._

_When she is planning something or is smug her hair is purple and she can be highly persuasive. _

_But when she feels normal her hair is the same and she is normal. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

A few hours later Katie came through the door holding hands with her new boyfriend Jackson, Ugh! Don't get me wrong I love that she is happy but I don't trust Jackson, it might be my brotherly instincts but he is new so I am keeping a close on his body langue, his altitude and his thoughts.

Thankfully he doesn't live with us but he spent so much time here he may as well be.

As soon as they walked in all eyes went to them "Hey guys, why don't you take a picture it will last longer" Katie said in a sarcastic voice.

We all chuckled.

"Sorry, bubby but I don't want to break my camera" Jazz said with a huge grin on his face.

In response Katie picked up a pillow and threw it at him then stuck her middle finger up at him. "Shut up Jazz or I will tell Alice what really happened to her favourite Gucci handbag!" She said in a smug voice, her hair was slightly purple.

"JASPER WITLOCK, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HANDBAG!" Alice screeched at him. In a flash Jazz was up and out of the room, Alice followed after him yelling "YOU ARE DEAD JASPER! YOU HEAR ME! D-E-A-D!"

In the house we all laughed "Someone's going to be in the dog house tonight" Emmett said with a booming laugh.

"Not just tonight Em, if she finds out what really happened to it, he could be in the dog house for a while" I said as I read Alice furious thoughts.

"_Hello I am not just here to look pretty! But if I was then I'd be doing a darn fine job! If I may say so myself"_ Katie thought to me.

She cleared her throat we all turned back to her and Jackson. "Again with the staring" Katie exclaimed "It's starting to get creepy".

Emmett jumped up and made his way over to Katie and Jackson "Sorry bubby, I was just so memorized by how high your skirt is!" He said when he reached them he gave Katie a kiss in the cheek and pulled her skirt down a few inches, then gave Jackson a hard hit on the back, In fact the hit was so hard that Jackson fell forward but just before his face could hit the floor Katie grabbed his shoulder and pulled him upright.

She glared at Emmett who was holding his side from laughing so much.

"Emmett! You asswipe that was not nice! Apologize now!" She scolded him with her eyes , her hair had a tinge of red in it, as she said it.

Emmett, who was still laughing uncontrollably, took a few deep breaths, not that he needs to breathe this was more of a calming down from a laughing fit breath.

When he calmed down he looked Jackson in the eye and said "I am terribly sorry for hitting you on the back. But seriously man you're a vampire you should be able to take a hit on the back onc- Owww!" He was cut off by Katie slapping him on the back of the head.

"What the fuck was that for Katie?" Em whined. "Be nice Emmett" she growled. "Don't worry babes, I better get going anyway, I got to hunt." Jackson said as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"_Man her lips are soft just like earlier in the car" _Jackson thought. I growled. _"Shit I forgot about Edward! Well he shouldn't be in my mind" _he went on.

"Well you shouldn't be thinking such inappropriate thing around and about by little sister. Should you?" I hissed at him.

"Whooah what's he thinking about the little one?" Em asked and went to glare at Jackson,

"Don't worry Em because he was leaving, right Jackson?" I hissed at him.

Jackson took the hint; he nodded, gave Katie one more kiss on the cheek then walked out the door.

As soon as we heard his car pulls out of the driveway onto the highway. Katie let loose.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT EDWARD!" she screamed at me "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TREAT HIM LIKE A PIECE OF SHIT? HE IS MY BOYFRIEND! SO BACK OFF!" She yelled. Her hair turned red.

Emmett chuckled; she turned and glared at him "DON'T YOU LAUGH EMMETT! YOU WERE AS BAD AS HIM!" she screeched at Emmett. "I TOLD YOU JACKSON WAS SENSITIVE!"

"Bubby, sensitive is losing a fight against me or Jazz. Not almost falling because I hit him on the back" Em laughed. I smiled.

"EMMETT!" Katie yelled "SHUT IT! NOW!"

"_Not my fault he is a pussy" _Emmett thought. I burst out laughing, Katie glared at me.

"Ugh, Fuck this! I'm going hunting!" she exclaimed as she ran out the back. A few minutes later my parents came through the same door that Katie left through.

"Boys we just pasted Katie on our way in, she seemed angry. What did you do?" Our father, Carlisle asked.

"Why, father dear, would you think we did something?" Em asked in an innocent voice and had the eyes to go with it. Our father sighed, "Oh I don't know Em, it might be because you have the ability to annoy anyone. Or the fact that Edward is always reading someone's mind. Or it maybe, just maybe, I might think you boys pissed her off is because when she passed us she had red hair and was saying something about Edward and Emmett being asswipes." Dad said in a sarcastic voice.

Emmett and I looked at each other and gulped.

"So you want to tell me what happened now?" Dad asked us.

"Emmett called Jackson a pussy" I told him with a smirk. Dad smiled then said "Now boys, as much as Jackson is a pussy, don't call him that in front of Katie please? You know we have to be careful not to make her to mad or she will set something on fire."

"Fine" Emmett and I grumbled in unison. Just after saying that we all smelt the faint smell of smoke coming from the forest.

"Good, now you better go find Katie, before she sets the whole forest on fire." Our mother, Esme, said.

"Alright, come on Ed, let's go" Em said. I got up and walked to the back door to go find Katie.


End file.
